<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>miami 119 by dreamysuns</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723596">miami 119</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamysuns/pseuds/dreamysuns'>dreamysuns</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - 1980s, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Detective Huang Ren Jun, Flirting, Getting Together, M/M, Miami, Murder, Murder Mystery, Past Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Police Officer Na Jaemin, Polyamory, Shooting Guns, Summer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:03:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamysuns/pseuds/dreamysuns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“No,” Jaemin says. “I can’t do this case. Not with- him.”</p><p>And he points his finger right at Renjun. </p><p>(Or, it's the summer of 1985, and Jaemin finds himself partnered with his ex while trying to solve the toughest case he's ever faced at the Miami 119- and maybe impress a certain handsome damsel in distress while he's at it.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>NCT Bigbang Round 1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>miami 119</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bubbles of the hot tub fizz in purple and blue, the neon lights flashing at the edge of the pool, illuminating the water. There's a puff of smoke, and an exhale.</p><p>"Aah... there you are, Sungho."</p><p>The man in the hot tub flounders, cigar falling from his mouth. It's too dark to see anything else except for the glow of the pool water. "Hey-! What the hell... who the fuck are you? How the hell'd you get into my-"</p><p>A sound like a gunshot pierces the air, clean and sharp. </p><p>"Mmm…”</p><p>A wet tongue drags across a chapped lip, circling the rim of the smoky gun barrel.</p><p>“There's nothing sweeter than that smell... of shark's blood."</p><p> </p><p>🚨</p><p> </p><p>At the top of the page, in an inky black, are the details:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em><strong>Deceased: </strong>Sungho Lee</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>Time of Death: </strong>7-29-85 11:48 P.M.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>Cause of Death: </strong>Gunshot wound to the temple</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>Manner of Death: </strong>Unknown. Gang involvement likely</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jaemin’s in Mark’s stuffy little office at the back of the precinct. Mark decorates like an elementary school teacher: he frames photos of the squad on the walls and adorns them on his desk so he can stare at their faces while he types up reports and sends assignments.</p><p>Mark’s looking at him expectantly, fiddling with the edge of his ugly orange tie. The colors bring out the red in his face, like he’s about to burst from the heat. Looks like the AC never got fixed. “Well?”</p><p>Jaemin tosses the autopsy report onto the table. “<em>Gang involvement likely.</em> That why you called me in?”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. I wanna... know your thoughts, Jay.”</p><p>Jaemin pauses. “You’re thinking of whether or not we should pick up this case, huh?”</p><p>Mark sighs, leaning backwards in his chair, arms behind his head. “I gotta come to a decision by tonight. Do I put men on the case, or not? Do I put my men at risk of getting killed by one of the most dangerous mobs in America, or not? Decisions, decisions.”</p><p>“Decisions,” Jaemin echoes.</p><p>“Penny for your thoughts, Jay.”</p><p>“Who would you put on this thing, anyway?”</p><p>“You.” Mark looks at him, dead serious. “You, and the higher-ups say there’s a special detective they want to fly in if we take it.”</p><p>“If you want me to take it, I’ll take it.”</p><p>Mark pauses. “You’re not scared?”</p><p>“Why would I be scared?”</p><p>Mark glances around the office. Jaemin follows his gaze and sees nothing, just rusty file cabinets and peeling wallpaper. “This gang… they’re very dangerous,” Mark warns in a low voice.</p><p>“You know what gang is behind it?”</p><p>"I can hazard a guess," Mark mutters, eyes darting to the side. "I- the only reason why I'm considering it is because- there's someone who's being very insistent that we don't overlook it. That we don't just wrap it and call it a suicide just 'cuz we're scared of the gang."</p><p>Jaemin laughs hollowly. "Fear doesn't exist in this line of work. You can't allow it to."</p><p>Mark leans back, impressed. "You're a true professional, huh? Can't say I expected any less. Alright, then. I gotta warn you, though. This one is gonna be dangerous.</p><p>“This whole job is dangerous.” Jaemin stands, his chair scraping backwards. "But who else is gonna do it? I don't care who's involved. I'll take the job."</p><p>Mark lets out a low whistle. “Alright, then. I warned you. But you got it, Captain.”</p><p>“Thanks, Chief.”</p><p>Mark punches some keys into the telephone before picking it up, the cord dangling. He makes eye contact with Jaemin, winking. “<em>MIAMI 119. </em>We’ll take the case.”</p><p> </p><p>🚨</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Heyyyy! You’ve reached the line of Andy Park! I’m not available right now! Leave a message after the-”</em></p><p>“Come <em>outside,” </em>Jaemin grouses, mouth pressed against the speaker of his phone. “I’m already here. You trying to be late on your first day of work, kid? Hurry it up.”</p><p>A moment later, Jisung is swinging dows the steps of the apartment building, cradling about three giant file boxes in his arms, and he sways to keep the whole tower balanced. “Oh- hello Captain Na!” he calls, beaming. Jaemin’s not entirely sure what the smile is about. They’re running late and it’s his fault. “Good morning!”</p><p>“Morning,” Jaemin says stiffly, drumming his fingers on the wheel. “Hop in, we’re already running late.”</p><p>“Sure, sir!” Jisung says enthusiastically, and with that, he trips on his shoelace and all the file boxes topple to the ground, papers and manilla files spilling all over the sidewalk.</p><p>Jaemin shuts his eyes, clutches the wheel harder, and counts to ten before he pulls himself out of his seat and bends over the concrete to help Jisung pick up all of his papers. “Oh- you didn’t have to, sir-”</p><p>“I had to, we’re running late,” Jaemin says flatly, picking up the rest of Jisung’s crap and shoving it into his arms. Jisung’s circular glasses are a little crooked on his nose, mouth in a little ‘o’ shape.</p><p>“Gosh, are we really? But last I checked the time it was-”</p><p>“Get in my car.”</p><p>The boxes are pushed to the backseats. Jaemin rolls down his window to let his elbow rest on the sill as the car vibrates to life.</p><p>Jisung bounces a little in the leather seat. “Sick car, sir! What’s the make and model?”</p><p>“Eh… Ferrari Testarossa. My old man gave it as a gift when I graduated training academy. And… drop the sir, alright? No need to be so formal.”</p><p>At that, Jisung begins to tremble as much as the engine is. “C- Could I call you… Jaemin, then?”</p><p>Jaemin begins to regret his decision. “Yeah, that’s fine. Just… cool off, alright? If you’re gonna be my assist on this case, we’re gonna have to be… calm. Cool, collected. Get my drift?”</p><p>“Understood... Captain Jaemin.”</p><p>Jaemin chances a glance at him when the stoplight turns red, and is horrified to see that the kid is actually so touched he’s tearing up. “What the- are you serious?”</p><p>“S-sorry!” Jisung hastily dabs at his eyes with his sleeve, glasses shoved up and onto his forehead. “It’s just- this is my first real case- and I’m just so psyched that I get to work under <em>you </em>of all people- the real, actual, Jaemin Na of the Miami 119 station, the <em>gr eatest</em> Captain to ever grace this city’s police force, and-”</p><p>Jaemin hits the gas so hard Jisung’s glasses fly off his face.</p><p>“D-don’t say crap like that. You’re gonna stroke my ego.”</p><p>“But- it’s true, sir! I- I mean, Captain Jaemin! You’ve closed so many cases just by yourself it’s practically and <em>understatement </em>to call you a legend-”</p><p>“Kid, why don’t you tell me what are in those boxes in the back,” Jaemin says desperately, grip tightening on the wheel. “Why’d you bring them along, huh?”</p><p>And Jisung finally becomes sidetracked, face lighting up. “Oh, those? Just some external research, Captain! You see, Chief Lee barely gave me info about this case. Well, I suppose that’s fair, given that our briefing is today. But! I did a little snooping around, just to make sure I was extra prepared, and, well, you know. Maybe I got a little carried away. I just compiled information on all the gangs in Miami and their counterparts in other cities! Uhh… you know, like, Chicago. Jersey, Hong Kong, Monaco, Florence, Brasilia, Tokyo… just to get a grip on what we’re facing. Then I figured, you know, how the heck am I going to read through all this, right? So I organized the files by crime, city, gang, alphabetically, numerically, but then, you know, I tripped, so I’ll probably have to do a teensy little overhaul-”</p><p>Jaemin rolls down the passenger side window and lets Jisung’s voice get washed out by the wind.</p><p>By the time they arrive at the precinct, they’re running about fifteen minutes late. Jisung dwindles by the car, looking at Jaemin expectantly.</p><p>“You can get your stuff later, alright? We’re already late.”</p><p>Jisung looks pained. “Are you sure? I really want to be prepared for the briefing…”</p><p>Jaemin sighs, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. He grips the kid on the shoulder. “Listen… too many chefs in the kitchen spoil the dish. You heard that saying?”</p><p>Jisung blinks. “I don’t know how to cook.”</p><p>“It’s- nevermind. Point is… this is a briefing, right? We’ll learn everything we need to know inside. But that’s not even the most important part. The most important part is that we help who need to help. That’s what our duty is. Even if we know nothing, we help those who need it. You get it?”</p><p>Jisung frowns, processing the statement. “So… no matter what the circumstances are… it’s our duty to help people.”</p><p>“That’s right, you get it. So don’t stress, alright? We’re gonna go to this briefing, and it’ll be fine, gang or not.”</p><p>And slowly, a smile beings to grow on the kid’s face. “A-alright, Captain! Sounds good!”</p><p>They flash their badges at the secretary when they come in through the doors. The air in the precinct is already hazy with cigar smoke and ringing telephones and the sounds of people chattering loudly over clacking keyboards, the usual melody of the precinct on a weekday morning.</p><p>“Chief is down the hall,” someone calls out as Jaemin and Jisung pass. “Waiting on you.”</p><p>“Thanks, Choi,” Jaemin responds distractedly as he picks up a briefing file someone’s dropped at his desk, briefly flicking through it. “Yeah, we’re going.”</p><p>“Here, sir,” Jisung says enthusiastically, holding the door to the office open. Jaemin gives him a halfhearted nod, still engrossed in the file, and when he looks up-</p><p>“Uhh,” he says intelligently.</p><p>It’s the devil. In all his red-blazer, colored sunglasses, silver chain, and Walkman-and-headphones glory, leaning against the Chief’s desk with an identical case file in his hand. The devil looks up, and his face splits into a grin.</p><p>“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Captain,” the devil says with a wide smile, fangs bared, and Jaemin doesn’t even need to think twice.</p><p>Jaemin turns to Mark, who’s sat behind his desk.</p><p>“Sorry, chief,” he says stubbornly. “I can’t take this case.”</p><p>Mark’s jaw drops. “Huh? What the hell are you saying? Just yesterday you were going on about how- no, forget it. You’re joking, right?”</p><p>“No,” Jaemin says. “I can’t do this case. Not with- <em>him.”</em></p><p>And he points his finger right at Renjun.</p><p>Renjun bursts out laughing. “Oh my god, you don’t change at all, do you, Jaemin?”</p><p>Now Mark looks confused. “Wait, I’m sorry. Do you two know each other? I was about to say, Jay- this is the detective they flew in from Jilin: Detective Renjun Huang.”</p><p>Renjun flashes that cocky grin, peering at Jaemin over his purple-tinted sunglasses, hand extended. “Pleasure to meet you, Captain,” he drawls, smirking.</p><p>Jaemin ignores his hand. “I’m sorry, Chief. But there’s no way I can work with him. Zero chance.”</p><p>Mark sighs, massaging his temples. “Explain.”</p><p>“Jaemin and I trained together in Houston,” Renjun explains, not breaking eye contact as he does, his grin only widening. Jaemin grinds his teeth. “Houston Officers Training Academy. We were partners for a long time. Then- I was assigned to Beijing, and Jaemin was assigned to Miami.”</p><p>He’s not telling the entire truth. Jaemin shuts his eyes.<em> How considerate of him. </em>“Beijing, huh?” Mark echoes. “Good on you. Wait… hold on, didn’t they send you over from Jilin?”</p><p>“I had a lead on… a case. That’s why I was down there, s’all. My division specializes in this sort of thing… <em>gang activity. </em>Organized crime. That’s why I was called in, I think.”</p><p>“I see,” Jaemin hears Mark contemplate. “Well, either way, it’s a pleasure to have you here, Detective. Glad to hear that someone so experienced and knowledgeable is gonna be helping us out with this one. All the other branches in the state turned this case down. Not our Captain Na, though.”</p><p>“Captain Na,” Renjun repeats. He stares Jaemin down with that same stupid smirk, his tongue darting out to wet his upper lip, and Jaemin shivers.</p><p>“<em>No,” </em>he grits, turning to to Mark, slamming the case file onto the desk. “There’s no way I’m working with this guy. It’s impossible.”</p><p>Behind him, he hears Jisung introduce himself in awkward Chinese, and Renjun’s friendly little endeared laugh at the effort. Mark frowns. “Impossible? Jay… are you feeling alright? This is the first time I’ve ever seen you act like this. You’ve never had this reaction to a case before… you always just... well. Take it, no complaints.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, Chief. But Renjun- er, <em>Detective Huang- </em>and I… we don’t exactly… get along. If we head this case, it’s going to be a disaster.”</p><p>“Don’t be ridiculous. You want to back out? I already told the higher ups we’d take it.” Mark crosses his arms, unamused, and Jaemin fidgets. “You were acting all brave the other night, Jay. Talking about ‘I don’t care who’s involved. Fear doesn’t exist.’ What happened to that, huh?”</p><p>“That’s right, Captain,” Jisung pipes up, pushing up his glasses on his nose, inching forward. “Um, just earlier, you said- you said, ‘No matter the circumstances, we need to help those in need.’”</p><p>Renjun smothers his giggle into his fist. “I understand what I said,” Jaemin snaps. “Just- just-”</p><p>Mark sighs, standing. “This isn’t like you at all, Jaemin. Park, come with me. We’re going to go debrief the rest of team. You two- sort your shit out. I want a resolution to your little issue by the time I’m off the clock.”</p><p>“Yes, sir,” Renjun says. “It’s an honor to working with the 119, by the way. I’m looking forward to it.”</p><p>Mark gives him a stiff smile. “It’s our pleasure, Detective. Just make sure Captain Na gets back on track.”</p><p>Jisung holds the door open for Mark, clutching the files, and when the door swings shut, the other two are finally left alone.</p><p>Jaemin whirls around to face Renjun. “What do you want with me?” he hisses, backing Renjun against the desk. “You- you’re doing this on purpose. You want to fuck with my life. Is that what this is?”</p><p>Renjun’s smile only grows. Jaemin wants to punch that stupid smirk off his face. “What I want with <em>you? </em>Nothing, baby. It’s just so cute how I got assigned to this case with you. It’s almost like fate. Like we were destined to meet each other again.”</p><p>“You’re out of your <em>mind,” </em>Jaemin growls, caging Renjun in with his arms. Renjun leans back on Mark’s desk with no other place to move, but his smile doesn’t waver in the slightest. “I’m not gonna fucking work with you.”</p><p>“Getting academy flashbacks, sweetheart?” Renjun asks sweetly, the purple tint in his sunglasses shining teasingly in his eye, and Jaemin swallows.</p><p>“No,” he says, voice cracking. “No. We- we were a bad match.”</p><p>“I didn’t think we were a bad match. I think you were just too stupid to realize how much we were the opposite.”</p><p>“I- <em>I hate you,” </em>Jaemin spits, flushing darkly, unable to conjure any other words. Renjun laughs in his face.</p><p>“Face the truth, Min. God gave us one last chance to work together again. Let’s make the best of it. Okay? Okay… Captain?”</p><p>Jaemin releases him, finally backing off, wiping his mouth with the back of his wrist. “Whatever. Just don’t get in my fucking way.” His voice is more harsh than he means to be, but when Renjun doesn’t even bat an eyelash, he feels no regret. “We’ll- we’ll solve this case quick. Open and shut. I know your- your <em>style, </em>Renjun. You start fucking with me, you start fucking with my case, even a little, I’m getting the Chief to plant your ass on the next flight back to Jilin. We clear?”</p><p>“Oh, Min. Always thinking of my ass.”</p><p>“I said- <em>are we fucking clear?” </em></p><p>“Crrrrrrrystal,” Renjun purrs.</p><p>“Then- that’s how it will be.” Jaemin rakes through his hair with his hand, picking up the discarded case file from before, ignoring how his head is still buzzing with anger. “I’ll let the Chief know. Stay out of my way until then.”</p><p>“Don’t forget,” Renjun sings at his retreating back, “We’re on the same team, sweetheart. Always have been.”</p><p>Jaemin pauses. “Don’t call me sweetheart.”</p><p>He slams the door behind him.</p><p> </p><p>🚨</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Renjun lets out a low whistle. “What a house.”</p><p>It’s more like a mansion. The Lee Manor is a large, glamorous property, with four garages, a gorgeous green lawn, and stretches three stories tall with huge glass windows adorning them. There’s a fountain flowing peacefully out front, and winding driveway leading to where the home is protected by a password-enforced gate. Jaemin can only imagine the interior being of equal prestige.</p><p>Perhaps the only thing tainting the manor’s quality is the amount of cops flittering about- the place is a crime scene, and where luxury cars should be parked in the driveway are several of the 119’s own police vehicles. There’s caution tape blocking off the entrances so that only 119 personnel may enter, as protocol goes. Jaemin sighs.</p><p>“Good morning, Captain!”</p><p>Jisung’s popped out of nowhere, case file clipped onto his clipboard, looking bright and early as the day with his hair slicked back and glasses shining on his nose. He holds out a cardboard cup. “Coffee, sir?”</p><p>“Ah… thanks, kid.”</p><p>Renjun frowns. “Hey, where’s my coffee?”</p><p>Jisung laughs. “Don’t be silly, Detective! You told me the other day you prefer tea.”</p><p>Renjun looks surprised. “Nice memory, kiddo.”</p><p>“Let’s not play around,” Jaemin says. “We’re at the scene of the crime for a reason.”</p><p>Renjun lifts an eyebrow at him. “Yeah, I know. Who’s playing around? I was waiting for your lead, <em>Captain.</em>”</p><p>Jaemin sighs, physically fighting back the urge to roll his eyes. “Yeah, okay. Whatever. Jeon! Files, please.”</p><p>The officer hands both Jaemin and Renjun identical case files. “Walk and talk with me, Jisung,” Jaemin instructs as he flicks through the now familiar case file. “Gimme a summary, will you? Freshen our memory.”</p><p>“Sure, sir!” Jisung says enthusiastically, striding quickly to match Jaemin and Renjun’s pace as they march across the lawn. He lifts open the caution tape so that the other two can duck under, entering the manor. Renjun wolf-whistles at the sparkly chandelier and winding marble staircase.</p><p>“So- this case!” Jaemin flicks the file open. “The deceased is <em>Sungho Lee,” </em>Jisung recites, his words matching what Jaemin reads. “He was killed on this property, almost a quarter before midnight, July 29. Cause of death: gunshot to the temple. Pretty basic, right? But what makes this case interesting is the <em>how, </em>Captain.”</p><p>One of the officers holds a glass door open for them, and the three follow the path outside, leading to the Manor’s backyard, revealing a cyan colored swimming pool, and-</p><p>“The hot tub,” Jisung says finally. “Lee was found in his hot tub, blood in the water, in a pair of trunks and a smoked out cigar hanging out of his mouth. It’s perplexing- who would dare kill a homeowner on his own property? It’s then that the details of the death were compared against a string of other deaths all over the state, and they’re all way too similar: a man of influence, at the strike of midnight?”</p><p>Renjun gives a firm nod. “Gangsters. It’s gotta be. I know organized crime when I see it.”</p><p>Jisung beams. “Wow, you’re awesome, Detective! That’s right. Anyway, I guess that’s what’s scared off all the other offices in the area from this case. Nobody’s been able to pinpoint which gang is behind these kills, and where they’re located at. The key is in the location. If we can track down the murderer behind the death of Sungho Lee-”</p><p>“We’ll be able to track down the rest of the gang as a result,” Renjun finishes, scrawling down a note onto his notepad. “Exactly. If we can do that, we’ll be able to effectively protect the rest of the city as a result.”</p><p>“Hm.” Jaemin stares down at the case file. “Jisung, what do you know about this? Chief mentioned it to me too. Says- ‘<em>Relative: Insists upon official action regarding the victim’s death, offering large sum in return.’ </em>Someone’s paying? They want this case resolved that badly?”</p><p>“Oh! That would be me!”</p><p>All three men turn, and standing before them is a gorgeous porcelain doll.</p><p>The doll smiles shyly, cheeks a rosy pink, and bows his head slightly. “Hello,” he says. “My name is Jeno Lee. I- I’m… the son of the deceased, Sungho Lee. It’s a pleasure to meet you, officers.”</p><p>Jaemin’s mind goes blank. Unless his assistant haa put something in his coffee, the man has an aura about him: a warm, gentle glow, the exact opposite of the dark crime scene around them. It doesn’t help that he’s dressed in a delicate white button down shirt and neat slacks, pretty brown hair parted neatly to the side, almost angelically. Jaemin feels the inside of his mouth go dry.</p><p>“They didn’t tell us the son of Sungho Lee was this <em>dazzling</em>,” Renjun’s voice purrs, and Jaemin snaps out of his trance. Renjun Huang, that bastard, is already making his advances, stepping forward and offering his hand to Jeno. “Detective Renjun Huang, sir. At your service.”</p><p>Jeno beams. “The pleasure is all mine, Detective.”</p><p>To Jaemin’s utter horror, the second Jeno places his hand in the detective’s, Renjun lifts it to his mouth to place a gentle kiss across Jeno’s knuckles. Jeno blushes furiously, hiding his smile with a shy duck of his head, and Jaemin wants to slam his head against the nearest wall.</p><p>“I’ll do my best to solve the case of your father’s murder,” Renjun promises him feverently. “I understand that you’ve insisted action being taken upon the incident?”</p><p>“That’s right,” Jeno says, expression changing to one more sure and firm. “I- I can’t stand to let this slip past the eyes of law enforcement, simply become of some organized criminals. That won’t happen this time. My father’s name won’t die like this.”</p><p>“I assure you, we won’t let that happen, Mr. Lee,” Renjun says firmly. “Leave it to us.”</p><p>Before Renjun can talk his way into some other dirty tricks, Jaemin steps forward. If he shoves Renjun to the side while he does- well. “I’m Captain Jaemin Na,” he says coolly, extending his hand for a polite, normal handshake. “I’ll be in charge of your father’s investigation, Mr. Lee. I’m deeply sorry for your loss. If you have any questions or concerns- please direct them towards me or my assistant here. We’re going to bring justice to your father. That’s a promise.”</p><p>“Thank you so much,” Jeno says gratefully, accepting his hand. “I hope I didn’t cause any trouble for you…” He bites his lip. “I think I really caused a commotion, insisting that someone pick up this case when there’s so little information, and all the intimidation those street thugs are pushing on…”</p><p>“Please don’t worry about that. I understand your determination. However, it’s a part of our job to help you, alright?” Jaemin gives him an assuring smile, and when Jeno’s face brightens up immediately, he feels his heart ease. “We’ll help you, Mr. Lee. No need to offer your money.”</p><p>“Please… you can call me Jeno,” he says shyly, tucking a bit of hair behind his ear, and just as Jaemin opens his mouth, he’s shoved to the side, nearly toppling over his assistant. Jisung just giggles, looking down at Jaemin in his arms. “Careful, Captain, you could’ve spilled your coffee.”</p><p>“Oops,” Renjun says, his mouth in a flat line, staring at Jaemin tangled in Jisung’s arms. “My leg… slipped. Anyway-” he turns back to Jeno, that slick smile on his face as he sends him a wink over his purple sunglasses. “Would you mind giving us some information, darling? The more, the merrier.”</p><p>“Oh, of course!” Jeno straightens up, finger on his bottom lip as he thinks. “Well… as you already know, my father was shot at around midnight, in our hot tub.” A troubled look settles across his face. “He’d arrived home from work maybe two hours prior.”</p><p>“What does your father do for a living?” </p><p>“He’s a money lender,” Jeno explains. “His company is originally from Jersey… um, actually, we only just moved to Miami a few months ago.” Jeno turns pink, wringing his hands a little.</p><p>“Jersey…? I figured, your accent is just adorable,” Renjun murmurs, gently brushing a bit of Jeno’s bangs from his eyes with two fingers, biting his lip. Again, Jaemin feels the sudden urge to bash his forehead into the concrete.</p><p>“Jun- <em>Detective Huang.” </em>Renjun doesn’t wear a belt. It’s easy for Jaemin to reach for the waistband of his briefs and give it a good yank. Renjun yelps, sunglasses going crooked on his nose. Jaemin doesn’t spare him a second glance, but he can feel the holes burning in the side of his face where Renjun must be glaring.</p><p>“Let’s focus on the case, shall we?”</p><p>Jeno giggles into his hand, a pretty little sound, and Jaemin is more than satisfied when Renjun flushes dark red in retaliation. He turns back to Jeno. “Jeno, were you home when the murder took place?”</p><p>“I was. But I… I was asleep. I didn’t even hear the gunshot.” Jeno looks at the floor, closing his eyes. “I’m… sorry.”</p><p>“That’s alright,” Jaemin says reassuringly. “Don’t feel guilty. This wasn’t yout fault.”</p><p>“Do you have any idea why you <em>didn’t</em> hear the gunshot?”</p><p>Jaemin rolls his eyes. “Detective, weren’t you paying attention? He explained that he was asleep, and couldn’t have possibly heard it.”</p><p>“All the same, maybe you should have woken up at such a sound.” Renjun’s eyes dart around the scene of the crime- scanning the now drained hot tub with a body-shaped tape mark outline, all the way to the tall shrubbery that blocks off the neighbor’s yard.</p><p>“Hmm… do you know if your neighbors were awake at the time, by any chance?”</p><p>Jeno’s face lights up. “Ah, actually, now that I think about it- yes! They were throwing a party there, I believe. It was quite loud. Maybe I didn’t hear the shot over the sound of their music.”</p><p>“A-<em>ha.</em>” Renjun shoots Jaemin a knowing look. Jaemin huffs, blowing the bangs out of his eyes. Renjun scribbles into his notepad. “Then- it’s entirely possible your neighbor was a witness to the crime, no?”</p><p>Again, Jeno ducks his head like he’s embarrassed. “Ah… I’ve never been properly introduced to them… my father never… I- I’m sorry. I don’t know anything about them.”</p><p>“That’s okay, Mr. Lee!” Jisung chirps, coming forward. “That’s why we’re here! Do you perhaps have their name? If not, that’s okay too! We can just head back to the precinct and look it all up.”</p><p>Jeno gives Jisung a relieved smile. “No, I know that much, thank goodness. I believe his name is Haechan Lee. He’s a young man. But I’m afraid he’s never home… not even now.” Jeno looks away, seemingly upset. “He’s out all day, and I’m not sure when he ever comes home. Coincidentally, the night of my father’s death was one of the only days he <em>was </em>home. I wish I knew more about him…”</p><p>“That’s perfectly fine,” Jaemin and Renjun say in unison. Renjun stamps hard on Jaemin’s foot, and the latter chokes down a pained cry, disguising it instead as an awkward cough. Jeno doesn’t notice.</p><p>“We can put all of his info into the system,” Renjun tells Jeno with a flashy smile, and Jeno returns it with a grateful one. “We can find him at his part-time job, or school… did you say he was a young man?”</p><p>“Yes, but as he lives rather lavishly, I always imagined him to be out of school by now,” Jeno explains, and Renjun scribbles down the information.</p><p>When he’s finished, he snaps his notebook shut and pockets. “See that?” He smiles at Jeno. “You <em>do </em>know about your neighbor, darling. Don’t sweat. You’ve been a wonderful help.”</p><p>“No, it’s you all at the 119 that’s been an even greater help,” Jeno tells them sincerely, a genuine look in his eye, and even Jaemin can’t help but smile, endeared.</p><p>“Of course we’ll help. That’s our responsibility. Protect and serve,” Jaemin says. Jeno shakes his head, eyes glassy.</p><p>“<em>No, </em>really…! I’m so grateful… this case was turned down by so many others, I was beginning to lose hope…”</p><p>And then, Jeno’s bottom lip begins to tremble. “How can I ever thank…”</p><p>“Oh- darling,” Renjun coos, surging forward, cupping Jeno’s face in his hands, letting his thumbs brush way the tears before they can track down Jeno’s rosy cheeks. “Save your tears for when we catch the culprits, okay? It’s all gonna be fine. We’re just doing our job.”</p><p>“This- this is so embarrassing, I’m sorry,” Jeno hiccups, wiping hastily at his eyes with the shoulder of his sleeves.</p><p>“Don’t be,” Jaemin says gently, but pries Renjun away with an iron grip. Renjun shoots him a glare that he ignores. “It’s alright, Jeno. We understand. And as we already promised, we’ll get to the bottom of this case. For your father.”</p><p>“Kwon!” Renjun yells out, beckoning said officer over. He tears out a piece of his notepad and shoves it in the man’s arms. “Mind putting this into the system? We need to find this guy’s workplace, ASAP.”</p><p>Officer Kwon stares down at the paper before looking back up, pained. “But sir- I can’t read Chinese-”</p><p>“Then find someone who <em>can-”</em></p><p>“Haechan Lee,” Jaemin grits. “It’s- Haechan Lee, that’s the name. I’d like the file on my desk tomorrow morning, if you can manage it. Thanks, Kwon.”</p><p>“T-tomorrow?” Jeno asks curiously, setting down the tissue Jisung had provided him.</p><p>Renjun hums in affirmation. “Yessir,” he winks. “Tomorrow, we’ll see if we can squeeze some information out of Haechan Lee, and I wouldn’t be surprised if we had a location for our gang by the next day.”</p><p>“Don’t overexaggerate, <em>Detective</em>,” Jaemin says, with as much venom in his voice as he can manage. Renjun mimics him under his breath. “We’ll locate our guy and go from there.”</p><p>“No, no, just…” and Jeno’s looking up at the both of them, with wide, hopeful eyes. “I was just wondering if I could possibly come along…? I just- I mean, I’ve never met my neighbor, so this would be a good opportunity… and, well- I want to help with this case.” There’s a real look of determination in his eye, gaze dark and sure. “I want to help as much as I can… for justice, and for my father.”</p><p> </p><p>🚨</p><p> </p><p>“We need to set some ground rules.”</p><p>Jaemin’s shoved the roof of his car back for today. The sun is bright and the breeze is warm, so he doesn’t see a point in keeping it up. The address of Haechan Lee’s workplace is scribbled onto a scrap of paper stuck onto the dashboard, and they’re set to meet the other two there in just a few minutes.</p><p>Renjun snorts. His feet are kicked on the dash. He has his sunglasses on today, but his outfit for today is a tight black t-shirt that shows off his waist, and some plaid patterned slacks. The Walkman is on his hip, as always, and with the roof down, the wind ruffles in waves through his hair. “Ground rules? What for?”</p><p>“For… this. Working together.”</p><p>“Hm. We didn’t have rules before. Why should we have rules now?”</p><p>“Because it’s fucking <em>different </em>now. Don’t play dumb.”</p><p>Renjun slips his headphones on. “Yeah, alright. Okay, Min, I’ll bite. What kind of rules?”</p><p>Jaemin flicks on his blinker, tugging the wheel with one hand and holding up a finger with the other. “Rule One: no flirting.”</p><p>At that, Renjun actually takes his feet down from the dashboard, aghast. “What the hell? Are you fucking serious? As if <em>you </em>weren’t all over that absolute doll of a man yesterday-”</p><p>“<em>Me?” </em>Jaemin barks out a laugh. “I wasn’t <em>kissing his damn hand- </em>calling him <em>sweetheart-</em>”</p><p>Renjun snorts. “That’s <em>your</em> fault, baby. You asked me not to call <em>you </em>sweetheart, who else was I supposed to call sweetheart? Was I supposed to not look that gorgeous man in the eye and <em>not </em>call him sweetheart? You say it like you weren’t all over him too. I know you, Min. I could see it in your eyes that you wanted him, just as much as I did. If not more.”</p><p>“No- no flirting,” Jaemin says with an air finality as they pull into the parking lot. “You’re screwing up our case. So unprofessional. Don’t you remember what we decided on?”</p><p>Renjun rolls his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. No getting in your way, or my ass is on the next plane back to Jilin. Did I get it?”</p><p>Jaemin switches off the engine. “<em>Perfectly</em>.”</p><p>Renjun sighs as Jaemin slams the car door shut behind his as they both climb out of their seats. “Look… alright, fine. I’ll admit that maybe I came on a little strong yesterday. I couldn’t help myself, not when Jeno looked so fine.”</p><p>Jaemin raises an eyebrow. “Are you admitting I’m right? Gee, that's something you don't see every day.”</p><p>“<em>No! </em>Just…” Another sigh, another eye roll. “I haven’t forgotten all my manners. I’m a professional too, I suppose. I’ll tone it down.”</p><p>“That’s what I thought.”</p><p>“But don’t think that means I’ll stop pursuing him. I’m not backing down so quickly, you know. Just because you’ve always been too much of a coward doesn’t mean I…”</p><p>Jaemin snorts, having finished his self-patdown, making sure he has all of his possessions on his person- badge, wallet, handgun, keys. Breath mints. “Doesn’t mean you what? Big words as always, Jun.”</p><p>“No, I just…” Renjun frowns, staring up at the building they’ve just arrived at. “Is this the right place?”</p><p>Jaemin turns around, following his dumbfounded gaze, and his jaw drops open. "No way. This can't be right."</p><p>And a moment later, they’re actually inside the property. Neon lights flash at them from all directions, and Jaemin blinks hazily back, colors spinning in his peripheral and making him dizzy. “<em>Welcome to the Totally Bodacious Boutique!” </em>some salesgirl trills, looping around them in a little figure eight- she’s on rollerskates. “How can we help you gentlemen out today?”</p><p>Even Renjun’s at a loss for words, mouth opening and closing like a fish. Pinks and purples and yellows and blues flash in and out of his face, the bright colors and patterns that hang all over every square inch of the store not helping his case at all, along with the upbeat music blasting from the crackling speakers. "Just- err- we’d like to speak with the manager? Haechan Lee?” he chokes out, and the salesgirl squeals.</p><p>“So you’d like a <em>Totally Bodacious </em>makeover? Why didn’t you just say so before, handsome?” she exclaims, but before Renjun can give out so much as a pained cry of “<em>Wait-!” </em>he’s being whisked away into some unknown corner of the store, with the salesgirl's unrelenting grip on his elbow. </p><p>Jaemin stifles a laugh at the display of karma. <em>About time.</em> He realizes quickly that he’ll suffer the same fate if he doesn’t do something soon, so he scans the shop for the nearest changing booth, which happens to be a white hanging curtain in one of the corners of the store. It’s small, but it’ll have to do.</p><p>He ducks into the cramped area, and-</p><p>“Oh-! Hello!”</p><p>It’s Jeno Lee, pressed shyly against the wall. Jaemin sucks in a breath of surprise, realizing his mistake, but before he can duck back out, Jeno grabs his wrist and tugs him back in.</p><p>“Wait, stay!” Jeno whispers loudly, pulling a tad too hard on Jaemin’s arm, and the next thing Jaemin knows their chests are flushed together, bodies pressed warmly against each other in the cramped area of the changing room. “Do you <em>want </em>to become a mannequin  for one of those salesgirls?”</p><p>“Er- no, but-”</p><p>“I was thinking we just wait them out,” Jeno explains quietly, eyes darting around. Jaemin swallows. There’s nearly any room in the changing booth to move, much less air to breathe, and with every passing second he’s finding it more and more difficult not to look down at the undone buttons of Jeno’s black shirt and his exposed clavicle. “Haechan is bound to show up sometime, right? But until then…” he gives a soft little laugh. “I don’t really feel like getting a makeover today, do you?”</p><p>“I… it wasn’t exactly on my agenda for today,” Jaemin admits, and Jeno giggles again, eyes crinkling.</p><p>“Me neither.” He smiles. “I guess until then… we’re stuck in this little booth, huh?”</p><p>“Yeah…” Jaemin feels his throat go dry, and he forces himself to stare up at the ceiling. “Unfortunately…”</p><p>“Ah, that’s a pretty necklace!”</p><p>“Hm?” Jaemin looks back down. Jeno staring at Jaemin’s silver cross chain, suddenly exposed from his shirt where he usually keeps it tucked inside. “Oh... thank you. It was a gift from my mother. Before she passed.”</p><p>“Oh…” Jeno suddenly frowns, reaching gently for Jaemin’s forearm, giving it a comforting rub. “I’m so sorry for your loss, Jaemin.”</p><p>“It’s appreciated,” Jaemin tells his with a small smile, “but it’s fine, really. It was a long time ago, and now this is just something I have to keep her by my side and in memory. I was never particularly religious.”</p><p>“Losing your mother… must have been hard for you,” Jeno says carefully. Jaemin gives him a confused look, but now Jeno’s avoiding eye contact, staring at the floor. Jaemin sighs. He thinks he understands what this might be about.</p><p>“It… was hard, yes. I won’t say I ever ‘got over it,’ but rather… I accepted it. Her death became a motivator for me to become an officer, of some sort. It’s still a motivator for me today, really.” He pauses, and when Jeno remains silent, he sighs again. “Jeno… don’t compare yourself to me. We all go through things like this differently, and I certainly won’t pretend to know what your relationship with your father was, but… I promise that I can be a listening ear if you ever need one. I can’t imagine what you must be going through.”</p><p>“Thank you, Jaemin,” Jeno says quietly. “I appreciate it, too.” He gives Jaemin a wobbly little smile. It’s crooked, but he’s making an effort, and Jaemin can’t help but smile back.</p><p>“Of course, Jeno.”</p><p>”I- I was never close with my father,” Jeno admits suddenly, cheeks pink. “He was always busy... working at the company. All he wanted to me to do was finish my apprenticeship, so that I could one day take over his job. I was never allowed to do more than that. I... I hardly know anything about him... I can hardly call myself his son-”</p><p>”Hey, don’t sweat it,” Jaemin murmurs, reaching out to gently massage his fingers into Jeno’s nape, in a way he hopes is reassuring. “You <em>are </em>his son, and this wasn’t your fault.”</p><p>”If I’d known more... if I spent <em>time </em>with him more-“</p><p>”It was a gang behind his death, Jeno,” Jaemin says firmly. “You couldn’t have done anything about it. What you’re doing now, seeing this case to the end, and even offering your personal assistance to find out the truth- that’s more than enough. Your father would be proud.”</p><p>And to Jaemin’s surprise, Jeno’s thrown his arms around the other’s neck, pulling him in for a hug. “Thank you, Jaemin,” Jeno says into Jaemin’s chest, voice muffled. He sniffles. “I don’t know how I’ll ever repay you and Detective Renjun.”</p><p>Jaemin relaxes his shoulders and hugs Jeno back. “There’s no need. This is our job.”</p><p>”No, really-“</p><p>The curtain is suddenly yanked open, and  Jeno yelps in surprise, clinging to Jaemin’s shoulders. “C-captain? Mr. Lee?” Jisung asks, shocked, clipboard tucked under his arm and glasses across his nose. “I’ve been searching for you! Where’s Detective Huang?”</p><p>“Here,” a voice grits from behind, and when Jisung steps to the side, Renjun is standing there in an outfit <em>far </em>too bright- a neon tracksuit with multicolored triangles and pattern designs, a pair of blinding white sneakers, red and blue 3D glasses, and perhaps best of all- his precious hair usually so meticulously straightened out, is curled in every direction, even the back of his mullet, giving the impression of a fluffy brown poodle.</p><p>Jeno bursts out laughing, and at the delightful sound, Jaemin does too. Renjun glares. “Not fucking funny. The hell? Am I the only one trying to het any actual work done here?”</p><p>“Sorry, sorry,” Jeno apologizes, still giggling. “I love the makeover! You look so cute!”</p><p>The tips of Renjun’s ears go red, but he rolls his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. You’re all talk, sweetheart. I don’t suppose either of you are going to ask how my investigation went?”</p><p>“Investigation?” Jisung inquires, confused. “I thought you were getting a makeover.”</p><p>“Right, Jun,” Jaemin teases. “I thought you were getting a makeover.”</p><p>Renjun glares. Jaemin can’t take him seriously with his fuzzy new haircut. “I thought we had to establish those ground rules, huh? How was that dressing room?”</p><p>“Fine, thanks,” Jaemin says smoothly.</p><p>“Why, you-! Fine. <em>Fine. </em>I hope you know I <em>did </em>meet Haechan Lee, and I <em>did </em>pull some rather intriguing information out of him, but now you’ll never know,” Renjun says stubbornly.</p><p>“Oh, Ren<em>juuun</em>,” Jeno begs, a pleading smile on his face, “please tell! We’re so grateful you braved the Totally Tubular Hair Salon-”</p><p>“That’s <em>Totally Bodacious, </em>to you.”</p><p>“Oh, same thing, for crying out loud. Please tell us what you learned, Renjun.”</p><p>Renjun holds a piece of notepaper between two fingers, grinning. “I learned several very interesting things, gentlemen. Firstly- yes. Haechan Lee was a witness of sorts. But he was too busy partying to hear the sound of the gunshot. If you’re truly wondering, by the way, he’s the one who did my hair. So he’s busy in the salon with a client, at the moment. What was I saying?”</p><p>“Too busy to hear the gunshot,” Jeno supplies. Renjun snaps his fingers.</p><p>“Right, right! He was too busy partying to hear the sound of the final kill. But towards the end of the night, he looks out, and sees a gorgeous car out parked right across his driveway. It’s a foreign car. Custom made. He can’t see the plate, but he knows it’s all fancy-shmancy. You two dig?”</p><p>“And then what?”</p><p>“Min… you get it, right?”</p><p>One by one, each gear in Jaemin’s head turns. “A fancy foreign car… a custom one at that. This gang likes to drive around in <em>imported vehicles.” </em></p><p>“Bingo-was-his-name-o,” Renjun sings. “Now, let’s crunch some extra numbers. You murder someone, you’ve got bloodstains all over the front of your jacket and now it’s all over your custom made seats. What’re you gonna do? You gotta get your car cleaned.”</p><p>“There’s only one shop in Miami that takes imported cars- <em>custom </em>imported cars. The-”</p><p>“<em>The Bayside Garage!” </em>all three say in unison, including Jeno, who looks surprised even at himself, blushing.</p><p>“Oh… my father was a fan of foreign cars too,” he admits, scratching the back of his head shyly, and Renjun gives his endeared little laugh.</p><p>“Smart one, aren’t you?” Renjun says teasingly, tickling underneath Jeno’s chin with the tips of his fingers, and Jeno ducks his head to avoid his hand, giggling.</p><p>“Nicely done, Detective!” Jisung cheers, shutting his own notes where he had been jotting everything down. “And I thought I was going to be yelled at for arriving late..”</p><p>“Perhaps that was your lucky charm after all,” Jaemin says, eyeing Renjun’s new getup. Renjun ignores him, turning to Jeno.</p><p>“I say… drinks tonight on me for celebrating a job well done,” Renjun says, replacing his 3D glasses for his own familiar purple-tinted ones. He offers his hand to Jeno, an eyebrow raised, smirking. “What say you, sweetheart? Are you in? Perhaps some billiards to top off the night? I know the perfect place by the seaside.”</p><p>“Sure!” Jeno says enthusiastically. “I would love that!” He turns to Jaemin, beaming. “How about you, Jaemin?”</p><p>Jaemin waves his hand. “I’ll pass, thanks. I want a word with Haechan Lee, actually. I’d like to know more about this information.”</p><p>Rnejun frowns. “I just gave you the information. What, you don’t trust me?”</p><p>Jaemin laughs. “You said it, not me. Come, Jisung. Let’s do our own interrogation.”</p><p>”Nuh-uh. I <em>told </em>you.” Renjun’s grabbed onto Jaemin’s wrist, grip tight. “I already got our information. Min. We’re <em>partners. </em>You need to fucking <em>trust me.”</em></p><p>Jaemin shuts his eyes, growing impatient. “Okay, alright. Fine. Fucking let go of me, then. And I won’t go and be getting drinks on a workday, thanks.”</p><p>“Come on, Min. Don’t be like this.”</p><p>“Be like what? Responsible? I wanna verify some info. You tell me trust you. I don’t want to celebrate early. There’s a workday tomorrow. But you say let’s play pool and get drunk. But you know what? I don’t control you. Do what you want. Yeah, show up to work hungover off your ass. I don’t care.”</p><p>Renjun narrows his eyes. “You meant every single word of that.”</p><p>“And?”</p><p>Renjun barks out a laugh. “You’re just jealous I asked Jeno out before you did! You are! Min! I can’t believe you. You’re such a petty killjoy. You really do never change.”</p><p>The smile is fading fast from Jeno’s face. “You guys…”</p><p>“No, really. I don’t care. I don’t,” Jaemin says, talking faster. “I’m dead serious, Jun. Go have your drinks. Go ahead. I don’t care.”</p><p>“I don’t believe you-”</p><p>“<em>Guys!” </em>Jeno says loudly, shocking the two of them into looking his way. “I- I really didn’t mean to- to get in the way of your friendship, but-”</p><p>Renjun snorts. “Darling, nothing could possibly get in the way of my friendship with Jaemin. Don’t you worry your pretty little head about it.”</p><p>“Feel free to get your drinks,” Jaemin repeats. “Jisung, come with me. We’re going back to the precinct to look over this information.”</p><p>“Yes, Captain,” Jisung says obediently, following suit automatically.</p><p>“Jae<em>min,” </em>Renjun groans, but it’s too late. There’s already the sound of Jaemin’s car door slamming and the sound of a fading engine.</p><p> </p><p>🚨</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Into every life, a little rain must fall.” </em>
</p><p>Jaemin sighs, leaning his head against the back of the leather car seat. The sound of the radio announcer is almost enough to drown out the sound of the gentle <em>pitter-patter </em>of the rain outside in the night. It’s almost nine. A glance at his wristwatch tell him that’s a quarter to.</p><p>“<em>...or so the old saying goes- it’s just impossible to be happy all the time! So here’s one especially dedicated to all the folks out there feeling a little… lonely, sad, and blue tonight.”</em></p><p>Jaemin huffs out a groan, resting his forehead on the wheel. Was he feeling lonely tonight? One look around would tell any observant man the right answer. The mellow synth of the pop song echoes in the stillness of his car, harmonizing with the light tapping of the rain on the roof.</p><p><em>The sky was so bright today… </em>so why is it raining? Now?</p><p>Back in Houston, in the days of training academy, he couldn’t get enough of Renjun’s lips.</p><p><em>“You talk too much,” </em>he’d mumble before pressing his lips against Renjun’s. That feeling of Renjun’s smirk on his lips was something so addicting at one point he thought he’d never live without the taste of it again. Sweet, and tangy, mixed with the heat and the steam of the showers…</p><p>There’s a knock on the window. Jaemin blinks hazily, looking up, and Renjun himself is standing right by the window, dressed up in a turtleneck and a blazer. He has no umbrella. The rain splashes down all around him.</p><p>Reluctantly, Jaemin rolls down the window.</p><p>“I thought I’d find you here,” Renjun says quietly.</p><p>“Where’s here?”</p><p>Renjun steps aside, revealing the bright neon sign of the building Jaemin’s parked his car outside of. “Billiards.”</p><p>Jaemin sighs, massaging his temples. “Ah.”</p><p>“Yeah. It’s nearly nine PM. You good?”</p><p>“Why do you care? Aren’t you supposed to be on your little night out with Jeno right now?”</p><p>“Weren’t you paying attention, fool? I said I thought I might find you here.” Renjun’s hands are shoved into his pockets as he stands out there in the rain, unflinching.</p><p>“You’re going to catch a cold, standing out in the rain like that.”</p><p>“Come inside with Jeno and I, Min. We’ll have a good time.”</p><p>Jaemin grits his teeth. “You are aware we’re broken up, aren’t you?”</p><p>“I am,” Renjun says curtly. “But I am also aware that we’re working together right now on the same case. Wouldn’t you say cooperation is required?”</p><p>“We’re not on the clock.”</p><p>“Not that case.” Renjun meets his eye. “Jeno. Jeno, Min. I want to make him happy.”</p><p>‘Then- then go make him happy. I don’t why you’re standing out here, trying to convince me to do God knows what.”</p><p>“<em>Me, </em>standing out here in the rain?” Renjun laughs. “Jaemin… look at you. You drove yourself here. You parked yourself here. And you’re telling me you don’t want to come in? You might as well be the one standing out here in the rain. Getting your ass soaked.”</p><p>“Stop it.”</p><p>“I know you’re tired of being lonely, Min.” His voice is almost gentle now, a tone Jaemin hasn’t heard in years. “I know you. I know you’re tired. You don’t need to go through the motions anymore. I’m here.”</p><p>“Eat my damn shorts, Jun,” Jaemin snaps. “Leave me alone. I don’t need you.”</p><p>Renjun raises an eyebrow. “Yeah. Okay, alright.”</p><p>Finally, he backs away, and Jaemin sighs in relief, rolling the window back up.</p><p>“You don’t need me, Min!” Renjun calls back over his shoulder as he crosses the street, the rain still splashing all around him. “You don’t need me, but I <em>am </em>what you need! And I know you know that!”</p><p>The rain comes down harder.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WOOO part one is done! thank you so much for reading, and i hope youre looking forward to the next and possibly final....? part of this fic! i only say that bc if it gets too long, i may have to cut it into two more parts T_T either way, im estimating an update really soon! :D</p><p>as this is a part of nct big bang, pls check out the awesome <a href="https://twitter.com/yukkanhei/status/1332181391262486535?s=21">art</a> art the v talented danie made to go along with it!!! ITS SO LOVELY and captures the charm of the character wonderfully, so go check it out!! :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>